The Autumn Revelation
by kisshustar
Summary: Ed x Winry oneshot. It's Autumn, and a certain alchemist comes home for one thing in particular. Love.


The A u t u m n Revelation (of a Alchemist and a Mechanic).

The season is Autumn. A few wandering butterflies carelessly flutter in the faintly-chilled breeze. One lands on a wooden sign outside a house, its minuscule legs and feelers gently brushing the letter 'R' that is part of the word 'Rockbell'; part of one sentence formed, telling anyone reading it whereabouts that they were; and if they were missing a certain limb, that they'd reached the right place.  
He'd arrived there just a few days ago. Deep gold eyes flicking over the familiar sign, a soft smile forming on his face. He was here for just one thing; and it wasn't his automail.

She couldn't understand it. He'd turned up out of nowhere, completely intact, everything fine. A few bruises, scratches, but wasn't that normal for him? Reassuring words repeated again and again as she'd checked her masterpieces, searching every mechanical bit to try and find something wrong, even though she didn't want to find anything. But she didn't like being confused either. The only thing different, minus his perfect arm and leg, was the constant grin that was on his face. Sometimes it seemed so nervous, that grin. It was if he was just waiting for something, the perfect moment.

_But for what?_ She kept asking herself.

- - -

_Oh god... Has she noticed? What I've come for?_ His grin was making his jaw hurt, as he permanently plastered it there to disguise any other feelings that tried to surface. Did she always worry this much over him? Watching the blonde head bob in front of him, as she examined his arm and leg with such a careful eye, had nearly driven him insane. His tongue almost itched with anticipation, his brain aching as it nagged him; S_ay it. Say it._ But he couldn't, not yet. They needed to be alone, somewhere peaceful... That wasn't too hard to find in Risembool, or so he had thought. There was always someone else in the room. Disturbing their peace, ignorantly ruining the moment that he'd wanted for so long. He tried hard not to be angry, so frustrated, keeping one metal and one flesh hand clenched as time went by. But yet, he'd always been impatient.

Somehow, he knew his waiting would be worth it.

- - -

Finally.  
Some excuse about going for a walk had worked; the two of them walking along a grass-coated path as their footsteps, and heartbeats, matched to the same rhythm. The air had a chill to it; the breeze harshly whisking strands of blonde across faces, creating goosebumps on arms. He'd noticed her bare arms with a frown, considering giving her the crimson coat he was wearing, but he decided it would be the perfect move later on, to start the conversation that he'd been waiting for. And so, they walked.

So silent. Neither one's mouths were moving, maybe the occasional shuffle as they sat there, almost touching. Tension so high, so thick you could almost dent it with a wrench. Minutes passed until finally she let out a soft sigh, her fingers moving almost of their own accord, travelling until they reached their destination, resting softly on top of his. She thought she heard him utter a soft gasp, but the shushing of the branches could have been mistaken for one at any chance. The white fabric underneath her fingers was almost torture as she felt warmth from his hand seep into her skin. Suddenly, it was there; his fingers, glove removed, pressed against her cheek as she breathed in his warm scent. The cold chill that had enveloped her before was gone; replaced by a ebbing warmth that sent the goosebumps packing.

Golden eyes watched as his hand was taken, placed against her soft skin. His own cheeks became almost as flushed as hers as gentle breath floated into his senses. Suddenly, she was everything: the centre of his attention, like velvet darkness pierced by a bright light shining. Through closed eyes, he could almost sense her aura, imagining it's bright colours flooding into him. It was so obvious and he'd never realised it; she had saved him. Saved him from the darkness that was everything that had happened, she had always chased away his demons no matter what, and now....He was hers.  
Forever.

- - -

The question she'd been afraid to ask for the past month had been bugging her, but she couldn't face it. She didn't want the gentle arms that were almost constantly around her to go away and she never wanted that warm breath on her neck to fade to cold nothingness. Those memories, so vivid, so _alive _as that day when it had happened underneath the tree; they never left her, always there in her mind, uplifting, keeping her going. The way they had embraced; their lips meeting in a kiss, the most sweetest experience, that had made her senses tingle. Their revelation, the realisation that they were made for each other, created to be as one. The alchemist and the mechanic.  
She wanted him by her side forever.  
But as he came up behind, wrapping both arms around her stomach, face buried in her neck, she couldn't take it.  
"When... when are you going?" It slipped out as if it was running away from her mind, unwanted. She expected him to freeze and tell her what she didn't want to hear, but instead, there was only his laughter tickling her neck.  
"I'm not."


End file.
